As I Am, a Songfic
by PuppyBekaCooper
Summary: a songfic about Kel and Dom to the Song As I Am by Miley Cyrus better than it sounds, Read


**Gonna stay in bed today  
Cuz I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe you still wanna hang around me  
It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's alright  
**

Kel didn't get why even in her worst moods, Dom always made her feel better, even when she swore she would rip Neal's head off if he said one more thing about his, 'Yamani Blossom' and her eyebrow, Dom could always make her laugh, always.

**  
As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push me  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him  
**

After Dom kissed her she realized, he'd never want her to change, ever, when he kissed her she realized he was the missing piece of her, the piece she didn't know was missing, the piece of her that could never be filled by anyone else, ever, not Cleon, no one.

**  
Not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than me myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got  
It's not so perfect everyday  
I don't have to try  
Cuz it all falls into place  
**

No one but Dom knew she was sensitive, that people saying she was a whore, without reputation, when people told her she she was no better than the worst slattern in Corus, she cried, Dom was always there to comfort her. To kiss her, to tell her everything was alright, it was all ok, they all were wrong, he loves me, there all dolts who cant tell the difference between a lance and a large stick. He makes me smile, he makes me happy, he is my true love.

**  
As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push me  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him  
**

He would never try to change her, that's what he told me right after the first time he kissed me, he would always do right by me. Nothing would ever hurt me while he was around, and I knew it was true, I never doubted him for a second, "I won't leave your side, not until your completely healed." He promised me as I lay on a bed in the New Hope infirmary, after being severely wounded fighting Scanrans.

He was the one to save me, after Peachblossom was killed, he took me on his horse, and kept me from falling, he kept me from dieing, he was the one to carry me here, the one that threatened to kill Neal if he didn't get his arse in here and help me.

**  
Face to face  
Eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind  
I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seein me for the first time  
Seein me for the first time  
Seein me for the first time  
**

As I wake up from sleeping off the healing I just had, he is there, asking me if I need anything, fussing over me, yelling at Neal to get up, I'm awake. He's the one who won't shut up and stop worrying until I reach up and Kiss him.

He's the one who holds me while I cry over the death of my beloved horse, Peachblossom.

He's the only one who proposed in the middle of a battle, he's the one I said yes to while at the same time chopping down a Scanran Raider.

Dom is the one who I'm standing here with getting married to.

**  
As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push me  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him  
**

Dom is the one sitting here letting me crush his hand while I give birth, Dom is the one who wont leave my side, Dom is the one telling me to breathe, the one saying 'it's ok, the babies will be fine' when they tell me they have to cut me open, he's the one telling me he loves me, that I'm brave, that's listening to me saying 'no battle wound hurts as much as this' he's the one holding our Daughter, beaming at our Son, he's the one.

**  
Found the pieces missing  
Take me as I am  
When I talk you listen  
Take me as I am  
Found the pieces missing  
Take me as I am**

Dom is the one I love.

Dom is the one who sits next to me, holding my hand as our Daughter comes out of The Chamber.

Dom is the one who sits next to me as our Son emerges from the Chamber the next morning after our Daughter.

Dom is the one who I hold on to for support to stand so I don't collapse from laughter when our Daughter beats out Son in a practice Jousting match; Dom is the one who carries our unconscious Son to the Healers as our Daughter laughs at him.

Dom is the one I know I will grow old with.


End file.
